Profesora Lorde
by Spody El Jarcor
Summary: Ella es la profesora Lorde y está en una lucha interminable para que los travestis también puedan ejercer la docencia. Advertencias: transexualismo, bizarreadas, boludeces, cosas que nunca pasarán, Lorde XD. (Basado en "Profesora Natalia" de Marito Kids)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, Spody reportándose, sé que debo actualizar mis otros fics pero esta es una idea que no podía dejar pasar, pero descuiden solo tendrá 4 capítulos, y sería más bien una parodia, si adivinan de qué es parodia les doy un premio, no tengo nada, solo es simbólico. Ah! una cosa más, supongo que este es el primer fic en todo el fandom que habla sobre Lorde (si no saben a que me refiero vean el capítulo "The Cissy" de la temporada 18). South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Ahora, comencemos con esta burla.**

En el comedor de la residencia Marsh se encontraba Randy, pero no como siempre, sino vestido como Lorde, escribiendo una carta para su hijo

_"Querido Stan:_

_Te escribo esta carta para comunicarte que me voy de la casa. Desde que te dije que soy Lorde las cosas han cambiado y ya no lo aguanto. Las constantes agresiones físicas y psicológicas que recibo de tu parte y el olor a verga que te sale de la boca hacen que quiera irme de la casa. No intentes retenerme, no insistas. Dile a la familia que me voy a tener una vida llena de amor y armonía junto a Serj Tankian"_

Al salir de la casa, sacó su teléfono y marcó un número

- Hola Serj, soy Lorde, ¿recuerdas el favorcito que te hice una vez?, bueno, ¿quieres ir conmigo a vivir una vida llena de amor y armonía? - Serj cortó - Hola, hola ... -

Tiempo después, Stan llegó a su casa

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! - al no recibir respuesta decidió revisar el correo - Luz, Cable, Papá - se dió cuenta de la carta de su padre - ¿Papá? - de repente estornudó y la carta salió por la ventana - Agh, carajo -

Salió a buscar la carta pero cada vez que intentaba agarrarla, la carta se alejaba más y más

Mientras tanto en la escuela de South Park, el Sr. Garrison estaba en una pequeña administración

- Ella Yelich-O'Connor, alias Lorde - llamó Garrison**  
><strong>

- Soy yo - se acercó Randy, o más bien Lorde

- Estuve viendo tu curriculum y la verdad que es una mier ... - fue interrumpido

- ¿Cómo? -

- Experiencia como maestra no tienes -

- ¿Cómo que no?, escucha mis canciones, les estoy enseñando a los chicos, porque vivimos en un mundo lleno de gente de color y alguien les tiene que enseñar cosas "blancas", ¿quién les enseña?, yo, Lorde -

- Aquí tienes el no. Si quieres puedes probar en North Park -

- Pero podemos arreglar de otra manera -

- ¿De qué manera hablas? -

- Y, tú me entiendes ... - dijo inflando una mejilla y moviendo la mano representando un pene, pero Garrison aún no entendía, lo cual es extraño teniendo en cuenta su orientación sexual - ¿No quieres que te tire la morcilla*? -

- No recuerdo haber tenido sexo con un travesti alguna vez pero ... - de improvisto, Lorde le lanzó una morcilla muy grande cabe decir, esto exitó a Garrison haciendo que ponga la salchicha envolviendo su cuello

Mientras tanto, Stan siguió la carta hasta un callejón

- Al fin - dijo viendo que la carta se detuvo contra una pared

- ¿No te dijimos que no vinieras aquí? - dijo un tipo bastante, acompañado de otros dos

- A mí nunca me dijiste eso Trent -

- Tiene razón, se lo dijimos a Tucker - dijo Romper Stomper

- Bueno, ya que estamos - dijo Trent, quien golpeó a Stan y este cayó al piso, para luego los demás empezar a golpearlo

Mientras tanto en la escuela, Randy entra al salón de clases

- Buenos días alumnos -

- Buenos días puto homosexual - dijeron todos

- ¿Cómo que puto homosexual? -

- Eres un travesti - dijo Cartman

- ¡Eric Cartman! 1 - y lo anotó en el pizarrón

- ¡No puede ser que un travesti, que no sea Garrison, me esté dando clases! -

- No, no, no. Acá los cosas como son, yo soy una persona como cualquier otra, y todos los travestis tenemos derecho a dar clases, en todas las escuelas del universo ... -

- Me voy a quejar con la directora -

- ¡NO! Con la directora no. Espera gordo, ¿no quieres que arreglemos de otra manera? -

- ¿De qué manera? -

- Y, tú me entiendes -

- No te entiendo -

- ¿No quieres que te tire la morcilla? - al decir esto Cartman se puso a pensar, una mamada es una mamada, pero de improvisto Lorde le lanzó una morcilla que le dio en la cabeza

**Lorde POV (Primer POV de la historia de este personaje y mío obviamente)**

Soy la profesora Lorde, y lidero una lucha a favor de que los travestis también podamos ejercer la docencia, porque no hay nada mejor que solucionar la vida con amor

- Esta noche te ganas el aumento, bonita - se acercó el señor Garrison, quien me tocó el trasero, no sabía que le gustaban los travestis

- Y vos te vas a ganar una arcada* en el pito - le dije para después hacer un ruido con la garganta, como si me atragantara con algo - así ... con el culito también -

**Fin del Lorde POV**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? ¿No? a mí tampoco, pero como ya dije, son solo 4 capítulos así que lo terminare lo antes posible. Por cierto el próximo fic en actualizar será "El Mundial en South Park". Ahora las palabras con * al final para los que no saben lo que significa:<strong>

***Tirar la morcilla: se refiere a que otra persona te masturbe. Ejemplo: Sharon a Randy en el capítulo "Crema Freiche" **

***Arcada: atragantarse o ahogarse con algo**

**Espero que les haya gustado, vean mis otros fics, sigan normalmente con sus vidas, nos vemos la próxima. CHAUUUUUUU**

**(Aclaración: este fic tendrá escenas post-créditos)**

* * *

><p>Trent, Romper Stomper y Josh se encontraban encima de Stan, al estilo football americano. Stan, ya cansado de esa situación, con toda la fuerza que pudo, se sacó de encima a los 3 bravucones, como Neo cuando los clones de Smith se le tiraron encima<p>

-¡Soy libre! - exclamó con voz gruesa y se marchó del lugar antes de que los matones se pusieran de pie

**Fin (ahora si)**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Escribo historias" ese fue el mensaje que nos dejo Hambo04. Este capítulo de Profesora Lorde va dedicado a ella ... que nos demostró que a veces los fics ... también pueden ser una mierda (literalmente). Porque todos los aquí registrados también ... escribimos historias**

- Buenos días alumnos - saludó Lorde

- Buenos días, travesti de mierda -

- ¿Cómo travesti de mierda? Que homofóbicos. Bien, para hoy tenían que entregar una tarea, y eso era traerle comida a ... mi, a la profesora. ¿Hicieron la tarea chicos? -

- Si - dijo la mayoría sin ganas

- No - dijo Craig

- ¿Cómo que no?, este es el otro idiota, Cartman 1 - el gordo la miro incrédulo - recién empezamos el día y ya se está portando mal -

- Pero si hice la tarea, la traje una manzana, mire -

- ¿Acaso me tomas por gorda? Dame la manzana - Cartman le lanzó la fruta - Hijo de puta - siguió con la clase - Clyde Donovan, ¿qué trajo usted? -

- Y yo le traje un moco y una lata de tomate y se la puede meter en el culo, profesora puta - dijo Butters sonriendo

- Que lindo eres, maldito bastardo, te sacas un 10 -

- Gracias, ¿quiere el moco? -

- No no no, metetelo en el culo ... hazte un enema -

Más atras en la clase, se encontraban hablando Kenny y Craig

- Oye McCormick, te cambio ese pan por este zapato -

- No puedo Craig, es para la tarea -

- Mira McCormick, una chica desnuda -

- ¿Dónde?, ¿dónde Craig? - aprovechando la distracción, Craig tomó el pan de la mano de Kenny y se lo cambió por el zapato

- A ver McCormick, que está distraído, ¿qué trajo usted? - preguntó la profesora

- Yo traje un pan, pero desapareció por arte de magia Lorde - dijo Kenny preocupado

- ¿Un pan? por lo menos un sandwich, pobretón. Te sacas un 1 -

- Por favor, esto es South Park -

- Eso no es excusa niño -

Mientras todos hablaban, Craig se metió el pan en el culo, como si fuera un papel higiénico

- McCormick ¿Quiéres pan? -

- Si - Craig se lo metió en la boca a Kenny y el pobrecito comenzó a masticarlo - El pan sabe raro - dijo con asco

Después de un rato, Cartman se dirigió a la administración, donde estaba Garrison

- Escucheme Herbert, no puede ser que deje que la puta de Lorde sea la suplente - se quejó Cartman

- Mira Eric, el estatuto de docentes no dice nada acerca de empleados travestis -

- ¿Estatuto? -

- Si quieres te doy una copia - le dió el estatuto. Mientras tanto en su monitor había una imagen del gran Chuck Norris - Ah Chuck Norris ... ah Chuck - gemía Garrison, que se estaba masturbando con la foto de Chuck

- Todavía no me fui - dijo Cartman

- Vayase, por favor - el profesor homosexual estaba muy urgido aparentemente

- Desagradable - dijo el gordo con repulsión - Esto no puede ser, un profesor pervertido, una suplente travesti - dijo mientras leía, pero encontró un artículo que le llamó la atención, y sonrió tan tétricamente que podríamos decir que tramaba algo, ya lo conocemos al pequeño hijo de puta

Tiempo después comenzó la clase de Gimnasia, todos estaban en el campo de fútbol, y ¿quién era la profesora? Lorde

- Cállate estúpido judío - dijo Cartman

- Cállate tú, bolsa de grasa - le contestó Kyle

- Que bueno que Stan no está aquí para detenerlos, siempre me arruina la diversión - le dijo Kenny a Butters

- Por cierto, ¿do-dónde está Stan? - preguntó el que se hace llamar "Profesor Caos"

- Dijo que estaba en el hospital por ... no recuerdo que -

Y de la nada, llegó la profesora con un traje de entrenador

- ¿Qué? ¿Ella también será la profesora de Gimnasia? Carajo - se quejó Cartman - "Aunque esto es perfecto para desarrollar mi plan jejejeje" -

- Basta chicos, dejen de pelear. Bien, lo que hay que hacer primero es calentar los musculos, así que lo primero que hay que hacer es abrir las piernas - los alumnos lo hicieron - Muy bien, ahora se tocan el pene ... los que no tienen se pueden meter los dedos en la vagina - también lo hicieron - y ahora con el brazo izquierdo hay que tocarse la punta del pie derecho - al intentar hacer esto, la mayoría no llegaba. Muy poco esperado, la delicada Lorde se echó un pedo - Jeje, haganlo pero sin el pedo. Y así con la otra pierna, ahora a trotar, vamos - y los niños comenzaron a trotar - "Tengo mucha hambre, ¿no habrá salchichas en la nevera?" -

Mientras los niños seguían trotando, después de 13 vueltas sin detenerse, Kenny se escapó del grupo y se metió al vestuario de las chicas

- Oh si, damelo todo mami - y cuando se estaba por poner la mano en el pene

- Hey Kenny - Cartman lo sacó de ahí para dar inicio a su plan

- Cartman, arruinaste mi momento de gloria -

- Me importa un comino Kenny, ven aquí -

- No, yo quiero seguir viendo - dijo como si fuera un niñito de 6 años

- Mira Kenny, una chica desnuda en la calle -

- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? - y salió corriendo a la calle - ¡¿Dónde está?! -

- Jejejeje - se rió el gordo de forma macabra y más al ver que a Kenny lo atropelló un camión

- Kenny, Kenny ¿qué te pasó?, esto no puede ser, es una locura - dijo Lorde que había ido a ver el cadáver de Kenny

- Se van a enojar tanto los directivos ... tanto - dijo Garrison que se acercó también

- No es necesario, si quieres arreglamos de otra manera y no dices nada -

- ¿De qué manera me hablas? -

- Y ... vos me entendes -

_Un rato después_

- Ah, Chuck Norris, ah ah - gemía el homosexual reprimido transexual lesbiana y de nuevo homosexual de Garrison. Pero luego surgió una escena asquerosa, ya que Lorde salió por debajo de la mesa y escupió "algo blanco" en el vaso con agua de Garrison ... es medio obvio lo que estaba sucediendo

- Ten, córta tu café - dijo la profesora mientras le daba el vaso con agua y "leche" - Vete a la re-chingada vagina de tu madre, puto maricón - y siguió insultando y diciendo groserías hasta que se perdió de vista

- Que chica tan rara - dijo mientras bebía su "agua" - Esta agua sabe raro -

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden "escribimos historias"<strong>

* * *

><p>- Hay mucho olor a mierda - dijo un hombre moreno con bigote, el encargado de limpieza, el Sr. Venezuela, quien vio el pan que estaba comiendo Kenny - Hmm, sería muy tonto si no comiera ese pan - lo metió en su boca - Esto es mierda de Tucker - mordió de nuevo - Si, era de él -<p> 


End file.
